


A Kinder Kindness

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mont offers, quickly-- Too quickly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Kinder Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Oh? That's what it is? I can help." 

Mont was peeling away layers before Lasswell could even respond. They'd come to the inn for work, but Mont had picked up on Lasswell's creeping exhaustion and there was certainly no denying it. The work could wait. 

"Let me get..." Lasswell turned for his own pack; he had the basics. He-- 

"There, go ahead." 

Lasswell could smell Mont's blood before he saw it, fresh and red as it welled from a quickly-made gash. 

He could have been kinder. But instead he drank. 

And Mont's fingers were in his hair the entire time.


End file.
